Too Late
by Ninada
Summary: Haibara is relieved from the burden she had before.. but why is it late? *Ai/Conan* ::COMPLETED::  Part2: Better Late than Never
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.**  
><strong>

**A/N**

I was in a bad mood that day so I wish it will be just fine ..hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

_.**  
><strong>_

It was a hard stormy night. Rain was pouring heavily down the sky. Thunder and lightening flashing inside the basement where there was a small figure typing rapidly on the computer

The lightening flashed down the whole room that is engrossed in complete darkness.

Haibara Ai obviously, was the one sitting there. The sudden spark of light made her blink.

She had been locking herself in the basement lab for a long time that she doesn't even remember since when she was there as Hakase wasn't at home. He was going out for a convention. So as a consequence, there was no one disturbing her, asking her to eat or get some sleep or rest.

There.. Two words appeared before her on the screen.

_'__Research Complete_'

Haibara sighed as her work on the antidote was finished at that very moment. She can now take off the burden that nags her all this time .

She didn't know whether to be happy for giving him back his normal life or to be sad for she will be alone without him. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. He was the one who told her not to run away from her fate and trusted her even when destroying his life when no one else did.

She realized it... She realized that she had fallen for him. Unfortunately he does already love Ran Mouri so much.

Tears started to form again on her sleepless red eyes

"You'll never realize my love for you, Kudo" she muttered in a low voice.

_'Ding dong'_

She heard the knocks on the basement door.

She wiped away her tears as fast as she could putting back her cold mask. She opened the door and recognized that it was Conan. She returned back to her computer seat without turning to him, afraid that he could read her eyes as usual.

"Oi.. Haibara, how are you?" Conan said in his cheerful voice .

Haibara was giving him her back, "Fine" she said without turning to face him.

"Why did you come here along?" Haibara asked him in a cold tone .

"I wanted to check on you ,you were missing school for too long I've been worried for you" He replied.

"Don't act as though you care." she said laughing sarcastically .

"Why won't I be worried for you.. We are friends, aren't we?" He said confused by her words.

"Yes sure... Whatever" said she ,'yes we are just friends' she thought feeling her heart broken by his words smiling bitterly.

"Why are you sitting in this darkness it's not like you're saving electricity, are you ?" Conan said laughing airily and switched on the lights .

Haibara then sighed and turned to face him.

"Seriously, what do you want now?" she said a bit angry with him teasing her.

Conan stared at her astoundingly. He was surprised by what he saw when she faced him; Haibara's face was too pale and white, her eyes were as red as a ripe tomato. It was tooobvious she hadn't slept for nights.

"Haibara.." Conan said shocked by what he saw.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" she said in exasperation.

"How long have you been here... Seriously, Haibara.. Are you planning on killing yourself from hunger or what.. Your eyes are so red when was the last night you slept?" Conan said angrily almost shouting, his voice was full of concern.  
>Haibara was confused by his attitude as though he cared for her but she just ignored that thought.<p>

"Kudo-kun, I'm fine don't mind me." she said smiling softly for the first time a true smile.

"You better get some sleep now" he said ordering her.

"The antidote is finish_" Haibara said trying to hide her hurt tone.

"You mean you finished the antidote?" Conan asked eagerly cutting her words.

"Actually, yes I was going to t_" Haibara's words were cut with a feeling of warm arms embracing her.

"Thanks a lot" Conan said softly, Haibara blushed heavily in his embrace .

"Don't mention it. It is my duty" she smiled. She decided to enjoy his warm safe embrace for one time, it lasted like forever until Conan broke the embrace slowly embarrassed by what he have done of joy .

"You must sleep now you look like a living dead." he remarked teasing her.

"I will." she said with a sweet smile.

_'She is acting so out-of-character'_ Conan thought _'but her smile is so beautiful_' he smiled at the thought.

AS he got out of the basement after her, he found someone lying on the couch in the living room. Haibara has felt asleep in the living room before she could reach her bedroom from fatigue. Conan looked at her cute sleepy face and admired her secretly then fell asleep as well..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ends.. I will try to complete it as soon as possible. I hope you like it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All rights belong to its owner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Too Late<span>**

_.**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 2**

**.  
><strong>

The sun light seeped through Conan's eyes. He opened his eyes annoyed with the strong light that caused him to wake up.

He brushed his teeth and washed then went to see Haibara if she was still asleep. He knocked the door of her bedroom 'For he carried her last night to her bedroom in order not to catch a cold. There was no answer so he hesitated but then decided to enter. He opened the door slowly but it was all empty and neat like always.

"She must have woken up first. What an active woman!" he said smiling to himself.

Conan went to the kitchen. There, it was the breakfast ready-made; he looked at the food it was just for him only.

_'Did she eat first or what?'_ he asked turning worried as he saw a letter and a box on the table.

He opened the letter...

**'To Kudou'** those words were written on cover of the letter.

He began to be very anxious...

"_Dear Kudo,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything…for shelter...for protection…for trust. I'm so grateful. Please tell Hakase , the kids and Mouri-san that I liked them all. You gave me a real family that I didn't really deserve; I will never forget you all. I owe you so much and I'm sorry that I was a heavy burden on your shoulders that you had to protect me all that time. I'm so blessed to know you one day, Kudo._

_I'm a fool in farewells and goodbyes so I left today without your knowledge. I wish for you happiness in your normal life with Mouri-san. Love her faithfully she is a great girl you don't deserve and please don't forget to take care of Hakase's health for me. He was a real father to me and apologize to him for me because I wanted to say goodbye to him._

_I went so faraway so don't try to find me..._

_I had to leave so forgive me I know it will hurt me to leave but it will also hurt me to stay I wish I could just stay but it's for your own happiness.._

_I tried so many times to tell you that I love you but I failed.  
>I never thought I would say that to some one one day because I never thought there 'd be ..you.<em>

_I hope you like your breakfast. The antidote is in the box and a small present for you._

_ Always,_

_Miyano Shiho" _

Conan read the letter over and over again. He was shocked by the words written in the letter.

"Haibara..."

Conan mumbled to himself. Desperation got into him and he clenched the letter even more harder.

"Please don't leave.."

He realized a big something missing in his heart as though he was stabbed in the heart.

Conan opened the box. There was the antidote and Ai's present for him… It was a diary covered with Sherlock Holmes picture written in it all the murders Conan had solved with Ai and all the adventures they had spent together. He held it tight... Flashbacks came back to his mind since he first met her...

**Conan's POV~**

I was afraid that you would leave us this way. I thought that you said that it would be okay and you're not gonna run away from your fate but now you're gone and I'm feeling all of a sudden alone. Don't know why, how or when you decided to leave me. What am I supposed to do? There's no way I'll survive. I really need to turn to you but you're not by my side 'cause you just disappeared... Walked away and left me all alone. You didn't even say goodbye. I don't understand why it all had to end. You were like my best friend. I just can't believe it. Where did it go? Was it something I said? Or could it was too much too soon? Was I too in love with you? What am I supposed to do? There's no way I will survive without you. No, I really need to talk to you. I keep wishing that one day you will be back and rescue me from this hurt and this pain.

He realized it just now…

He realized that she was a piece of his heart ...

He had loved Ai truly... the Ice Queen but it was late…

Just Too Late...

_**The End  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff*<strong>

**That's so frustrating I know :( but I was just so depressed... I hope that I didn't make your day miserable 8D**

**Conan's last POV is inspired from 3T- disappeared song... And No... I don't own it, people!  
><strong>

**R&R!**

**Ninada signs in~ **

**Edit- Wow.. my writing was awful so I edited it. I am embarrassed of how I've written it before! xD  
><strong>

**Part 2- 'Better Late Than Never' is already completed if you wanted to read...  
><strong>


End file.
